once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Grass Cut Thick
"Grass Cut Thick" is the 56th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary With Jdg98 having gone too far, Joe and some others head to Boston in order to free the Mantizoids and use them in their fight - but the undead villain they're fighting against is hot on their trail. Meanwhile, Justine finds something in herself that's more than she expected, and Joanna focuses on freeing her new wife. And in the Other Wiki, Mary and UFO sign up to Reginafan2626's cause along with Dlrgirl, hoping that being trained by a fairy like before will make a significant difference. Also, the Evil Bureaucrat Rena Charming tests out his new defense mechanisms as preparations are made against him. Plot The shot moves across the un-mown grass of the churchyard as we're taken back inside. "The dimensional pocket is in Faneuil Hall in Boston," Joanna, still in her white Blood Wiccan wedding dress, is telling Joe and the others at the church after Rachel's kidnapping, "Whoever first goes through and addresses the Mantizoids will be their leader; that's how grateful they are for you unfreezing them from their prison." "Okay…" Joe understands, "But why are you explaining this to me? Won't you be the one doing it?" "Of course not," she assures, "I'm going to be too busy rescuing my damn wife! Now do you understand what to do?" "Yes, except… how do I'' open the dimensional pocket? I don't exactly have magic," Joe points out. Joanna rolls her eyes, saying, "Fine. But those two do right?" she is pointing to Joe's parents, who just looks confused, and Joe says, "Yeah…" "Alright," Joanna finishes, "So take one of them with you. Run by my apartment first, in my safe on the second shelf down, third book on the right, it'll tell your mother or your father or whoever magical you manage to wrangle up ''how to open that dimensional pocket. Okay?" Joe finally nods, and Joanna repeats, "Okay," before melting down into blood and leaving to find her wife. "So…" the savior turns to his two parents, both of whom look surprised. Justine is shushing Julietfan in her pram when Joe asks which one of them wants to come with him. His mother says, "I have to take care of the baby. She might need feeding if I leave, but… I don't feel safe on my own with Jdg lurking." "I'll call my dad to come round, give you some extra security," Rena assures, making his wife feel more comforted. He then gives her a quick kiss before approaching Joe and telling him, "I'll go. Assuming we have no time to waste, shall we?" "Sure," Joe nods, about to leave, but suddenly he's stopped by Liz. "I wanna go too," she chimes in, "Last time you guys when to Faneuil Hall, you got your asses kicked." "So did you…" Rena points out, and she acknowledges this, as well as the fact that during their time spent together outside Storywik they learned to be a pretty decent team, "And I think it's about time we got the band back together. I'll just need a sword." "Take mine," Joe tells her, having no time for arguments or awkwardness. "The one I used as a… a bot? Are you sure?" "It's a good sword, Liz, and this has gotta be done fast. You're a good fighter and I think you're right, you could be valuable to us. Especially if the Mantizoids fight back. You were the only one capable of killing them." "In fact, you'll be needing more than a sword," Rena decides. Liz wonders what he means, and he focuses real hard as he waves his hand. The former Chat Mod is then enveloped by red smoke and, soon enough, her wedding outfit is replaced by her old sheriff's uniform, to her delight. She smiles and nods while Joe sighs, asking the crowd, "Any last minute sign-ups before we leave on this needs-to-be-done-soon mission? Take your time…" Selena raises her hand, and Joe sighs again, asking, "Anyone other than her?" There's a pause, and Selena comments, "I take it that means you guys don't wanna use my chopper?" The trio turn to her, interested. And then we have the un-mown lawn of the mayoral mansion as, at the same time, Jdg98 is sitting on his couch, watching as Rachel, in the form of blood blobs, floats about her illuminated tank of water like the giant lava lamp she's been fashioned into. The blood is clearly seen trying to slam itself against the glass as Rachel struggles to escape, but to very little avail, and Jdg rolls his eyes. "I don't know why you're so angry," he says before turning his attention to the dead guy on the floor, "You used to live in a lamp after all. You were a genie, right? Besides, I thought all brides looked forward to doing it on their wedding night. And hey, it was pretty fun. Maybe I'll crack that glass myself later and we can have another shot at it, this time hopefully with less crying from you 'cause I gotta tell you that was a real turn off." Back to the dead body, he waves his hand and makes a cut in the man's throat, spilling his blood everywhere. He then makes the red liquid stop in its tracks and forces it back into the corpse's veins. Another hand wave, and there's a small surge of electricity as he attempts to switch the brain back on. The man stirs a little, his heart is heard beating inside Jdg's ears… but then he's gone again, spread more blood. "Ugh," he comments, "I can never get that part right." He then just incinerates the body, turning it and any fluids into nothingness. "Well," he says, staring at the "lava" that is Rachel, "Rather than suffering your dirty looks, I think I'll go an attack your friends. Hero fan, grab my good cloak! I believe they're defenceless right now? And that baby…" He grabs his scythe as he prepares to exit the mansion. Reginafan2626, commanding attention by banging his scythe against the ground of the forest in the Other Wiki, exclaims to his group of rebels, "We have to plan an attack against Rena Charming's palace now! So many months have passed since the last siege; we need to make sure that that Evil Bastard knows that we're still a threat to him." He looks out at all those people who, in the original version of events, would have been his own Black Mods, and they seem to cheer in agreement. "It's a good idea, boss," says the troll DisneyMeerkats, "But… the Evil Bureaucrat is far too powerful for us to face, and who knows what kind of defenses he's implemented since last you broke into his home…" "The people's home," Reginafan corrects, "The home he stole from this site's rightful rulers. He is nothing but a usurper who needs to be taken down a peg." He looks to his people again for support, but sees that they've been swayed more by Disney's words now, agreeing that Rena is indeed too powerful for them to face, and they'd rather not risk their own lives. Feeling degraded by this, Reginafan turns to his wife Primadonna Girl for support, and she steps in, "The Bureau's magic isn't enough to take all of us, surely." "Maybe not…" DisneyMeerkats agrees, "But ever since he teamed up with that wicked witch Lady Junky? All bets are off." Reginafan and Prima look to one another guiltily. Mary and UFO are watching this transpire from behind a bush, and the latter complains, "I am getting a cramp in my neck from doing this all the time, you know." "Try cleaning palaces for a living," Mary whispers in response, "One day scooping the dirt out of over three thousand square feet is enough to work out every muscle in your body." "Oh, great, I wasn't oppressed and now I feel like a jerk. So what're we gonna do with this guy?" he queries. Mary ponders this question, and ends up saying, "Reginafan is meant to be the Evil Bureaucrat… so…" "We try convincing him to join the dark side? Darth Vader style? Ooh, we tell him Rena Charming is his father?" Mary just looks at the supposed savior, shaking her head and telling him, "We need to go further back than that… it seems he doesn't even know magic in this version of the timeline." UFO wonders how he came to learn magic in the first place, and Mary reveals that a fairy – Trellar – taught him. "In case you've forgotten," UFO then takes the opportunity to point out, "We just so happen to know of a fairy with a certain penchant for making wishes come true." Mary smiles widely, deducing, "The Vader suggestion was a fluke, huh? You really are getting the hang of this." He smiles now, and she finishes with, "Come on. Let's go find Dlrgirl." Rachel continues to float there, little orbs of malleable red, as Joanna can be seen forming from blood outside. She sees the giant lava lamp through the window and gasps, knowing immediately that it's her stolen bride. "Rachel…" she utters, not seeing Jdg and so attempting to go in through the front door. However, a protection spell repels her hand from the handle, to her frustration. She finds herself wondering aloud where Jdg98 even is… Jdg is currently marching up some stairs, scythe in tow, followed by the clunky Hero fan. He then makes his way down the hall which leads to Justine and Rena's apartment, where the former is currently tending to her daughter Julietfan along with her father-in-law, Tiago (who, per her request, has a sword sheathed on his belt). Jdg knocks on the door and Justine foolishly doesn't even think before answering it. Instead she gasps. Tiago grabs his sword, standing in front of Julietfan's crib, while Justine finds herself frozen to the spot, paralyzed by fear. "Hello there," Jdg says sinisterly, forming a big ball of fire in his palm, "Mind if I come in?" The flames are reflected deep in Lady's fear-dilated pupil. A humble fireplace is seen roaring away in the Other Wiki as Dlrgirl75 puts her feet up in her new hovel, somewhere near MissMayfair's. "It might not be much," she says to herself as she attempts to warm up, using her fairy wand to make the flames brighter, "But at least it's mine." Outside, a sign has been hammered into the ground, reading, "Dlrgirl75. I can make your wishes come true." Mary and UFO are seen approaching it, smiling as they read, before knocking on the fairy's front door. She appears happy, getting up from her seat in order to go and greet her first customers. "I take it you saw the sign," she says, "What do you need help with?" "We wanna join Reginafan2626's rebellion," Mary reveals. "But we're just so scared of Rena Charming," UFO adds. "And so," Mary continues, "What we wish… is that Reginafan2626 learned how to wield magic, so that he could rival Rena Charming and we would feel safe in the rebellion under his protection." "O… kay," Dlr comments, "That was a lot to take in for a first job. You guys wanna come in? I just got a fire going and—" "There's no need," UFO assures. "We don't need to discuss our wish because we know it… you're a fairy, right?" Mary asks. Dlr nods, confirming it, and the former maid exclaims, "Great! Then you can teach Reginafan magic." "Therefore making a positive change to a whole host of people's lives," UFO hammers home, and Dlr is simply left to consider them, wondering where she's to start. "If you're going to go ahead with this siege then you're going to need more volunteers," DisneyMeerkats is busy telling Reginafan2626, "'Cause if these men aren't fighting stoutly under your leadership…" "I know, I know!" Reginafan exclaims, "I thank you for your candour, but… where am I gonna find new recruits at this stage in the game?" "We'd like to volunteer," UFO announces as he, Mary and Dlrgirl approach the rebels. Reginafan looks to them, shocked, and then smiles. Jdg smiles as he approaches Lady in the present, fireball in hand, imploring her to step back. Tiago continues to stand in front of Julietfan's crib, commenting that perhaps Justine should have left town with the others after all, with Jdg finds interesting. "I don't wanna kill you, mommy," Jdg lies, making Justine feel awkward as she stares at her father's living corpse, "I just wanna kill that." He puts out the fireball and points at the baby, who cries from her crib. Tiago swings his sword but Jdg makes him go flying across the apartment with his magic, laughing. Justine looks worried and then Jdg pushes her physically out of the way, walking towards Julietfan. Her cries grow louder, and just as he goes to lower his scythe into the crib… it freezes. He is shocked as he is suddenly unable to fight against the magic that's preventing it from swinging down, then turning to see Justine, on her feet and looking angry. "You will not touch my baby ever again," she makes clear, a cold, hard expression glued to her face. Jdg then finds himself forced out of the apartment by Justine's maternal magic, and as he's tossed back into the hall with Hero fan, the door locks behind him, and Justine finds herself breathing heavily as she goes to make sure her baby is alright. She is, and then the former Admin goes to check on Tiago, who's standing up now. Meanwhile, out in the hall, Jdg is banging on the door but can't get in, in a rage. "Fine!" he yells furiously, turning to Hero fan and asking, "Did that useless old man mention something about the others leaving town?" Joe, followed by Rena, followed by Liz, followed by Selena, is seen walking through that small gap in the town's mystical barrier, where the latter's chopper is waiting. "You all climb aboard," the model/superhero says, "I'll get her fired up." As she heads into the driver's section, her passengers all find themselves wondering the same thing, and that's – when did someone so incompetent learn to pilot a helicopter? They don't have time to press it though, because soon the propeller begins to spin, and the thing takes off. "Oh, I don't think so!" Jdg yells as he too walks out of that mystical gap. He uses his scythe to hook into the helicopter's "legs", taking off along with it as it heads to Boston, unbeknownst to those onboard. Dlr can be seen flying through the forest of the Other Wiki before finally landing in a clearing where Reginafan2626 awaits, ready for his first magic lesson. "Will I be able to do that?" he asks upon seeing her tuck her wings away and grow to human size, but she assures him, "No. Especially not this early. We're going to be starting with the basics." "How do you even know if I'm magic?" the rebel leader would like to know, "Seems like the kind of thing I would've figured out by now…" "The guys I signed up with seem pretty sure that you are. I don't know if they've run tests or anything but… according to them you're descended from one of the two magical bloodlines." "For sure?" "Let's see," she suggests, "I've often found that the way to work magic is through love. Just think of who or what you love, and how much you would want to protect it were it in danger. For instance, I now think about the smile on the face of a woman I met right after I made her wish come true. With that in mind, I can just…" sparkles emanate from her wand, creating a glittery pattern in a nearby tree. "Okay," Reginafan nods, "So I'll be able to throw glitter at the Evil Bureaucrat?" Dlr laughs and explains that fairy magic has a lighter touch than most, imploring him to try her technique. "Fine, so… think of something I love… my wife, Prima… my daughter Lady before she abandoned us for the coven…" His eyes are closed and he's focusing hard, attempting to create something in his hand. He soon opens his eyes… but nothing's happened, and he sighs. Dlr tells him to keep trying, and he does, murmuring, "Lady Junky…" and, finally, a ball of fire appears cupped in his right hand. "I did it!" he exclaims upon seeing it, then clenching his fist and causing the flames to extinguish, "Wow…" "Very good. You must love your daughter very much." "Oh," he says, "No… when I thought about Lady, all I could think about is what she is now… a villain… which then got me thinking about the Evil Bureaucrat, and how much I'd love to use magic to hurt him… and then it happened." Dlr looks a little uneasy at this. "So that magic was rooted in… hate?" she asks. "Guess so," he student replies, "This is fun. Let's continue." She nods, a tad uncomfortable, before having to ask, "Where does that hatred for Rena come from? I mean, I know most dislike him due to the way he rules, but… with you, it appears different. More personal. Am I right?" "Yes," Reginafan says, "The truth is I used to work for him… I was his gardener." He then grabs his scythe, which has been leant up against a tree this entire time, and explains, "I was a pretty good blacksmith, so I made this to cut his grass… he tried killing me with it when I spoke out against him one day. He told me that there was a weed in his garden, and that he had to cut me out. I managed to get it back though, and I ran… I saw how the Wiki was being run, and I declared no more. My name was different back then. The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors. I changed it though… wanted to mold myself into someone I could be proud of. I had a wife and daughter to think of. Rena Charming ruined any chance they had at having a normal life, even if they weren't witches. That's why, if I… when I defeat the Evil Bureaucrat, I won't use magic to kill him… I'll use this." Dlr nods again, pointing out that if he ever wants to reach that point, he will need magic on the way, and so they shall continue. He nods in response, putting the scythe away at the same time that, through the trees, his rebels sit in a circle in another clearing, gathered around the burnt-out campfire of dawn. UFO is next to DisneyMeerkats, who is sharpening her sword. He offers to do it for the troll, and it wonders why. "Do I know you?" it ends up asking him, almost recognizing him from the time she threw him from a bridge, but he quickly turns away and says, "No. I just, uh… wanted to help." Clearly he feels guilty for destroying Disney's self-esteem, and so the troll hands him its sword and whetstone and allows him to continue for it. Mary, meanwhile, is talking with Primadonna Girl, who is in the middle of saying, "I used to be one of the Wiki Witches of the East, but I saw sense and left, wanting to bring down the Evil Bureau. Ever since I did though, my powers have been weaker. I haven't been able to help the rebellion much, but… I do what I can. I've been trying to master this one spell…" "What about your daughter?" Mary is curious, "She stayed behind?" "I couldn't get her to see sense like I did," Prima exclaims, seeming depressed about it, "She grew to hate me and her father… and now rumor has it she's in love with that vile man. I could have handled the idea of her going out and doing unspeakable things… but not with him. No… him we have to kill in this siege. That spell I've been working on? I'm hoping to perfect it by the time we strike; to get our hands on something that will make our job a lot easier." Mary wonders what, and Prima taps her nose, explaining that she doesn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case she fails. "Though I will say this… if I succeed, we won't have to trudge our way through Rena Charming's garden. I heard another rumor that Lady helped him enchant the plants to work against us. He doesn't take kindly to intruders." Speaking of intruders, Jdg98 continues to use the scythe to remain hanging onto the flying helicopter as it heads to Boston. He waves his hand and suddenly the engine makes a stalling noise, to the worry of the people inside. "What was that?" Liz asks. "That… was a problem," Selena calls back from the driver's seat, "I don't wanna alarm anyone, but… we may be about to die." "What?!" Joe exclaims. "It's okay," Rena tries to assure everyone, flicking to a page in the spell book he's reading, "I've been working on something and hopefully now we're close enough to do it. I tried it earlier with Liz's outfit and it worked, so…" "Well don't wait to give us the whole explanation, just do it, whatever it is!" Joe exclaims further as the chopper tilts downwards, and Rena nods, reading as he proceeds to contort his hand and the four passengers vanish in a flurry of red smoke, reappearing right outside Faneuil Hall where the dimensional pocket is located. "So I guess now we go free the Mantizoids?" Liz questions. "I guess," Rena nods. "How did nobody see that?" Joe wonders, and Rena explains that he also cast that perception filter spell they used the last time they were out in the real world to prevent people from noticing them. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Selena states, "I better go find my crashed helicopter, make sure it didn't hurt anyone…" Indeed the helicopter has left a flaming wreckage behind, luckily in an opening, and Jdg soon rises from it, searching for the scythe amidst the debris. He soon finds it, just as a pedestrian approaches in order to ask if he's okay. Said pedestrian then gets the scythe's blade rammed through their face, to the shock of all the already-shocked witnesses. "Sorry, no time for chit chat," Jdg declares as the dead body slumps to the ground, bleeding everywhere, "I gotta go find out what they're doing… Nice little escape there, Rena Charming." Rena Charming – the Evil Bureaucrat version – sits on his throne in the Other Wiki, exclaiming, "Come in!" With that, his sysop servant Trae209 enters the room, along with his nervous-looking wife DocMD. "Please, don't do this," TV Aficionado begs from his giant birdcage, but Rena shushes him, ordering, "Do as I've instructed." "Sire…" Trae begs as his wife quivers. "For Emma Swan's sake, Trae, do it or I'll tell Rockaboss here that it's dinner time and then you and your wife will leave a big bloody mess in the middle of my throne room! Where did that maid go?" he finds himself asking while Rockaboss growls, and Doc encourages her husband to do what he's been told, giving him a kiss as she cries. Rena rolls his eyes as he watches this happen, rolling his wrist as a gesture to say that they should get on with it. Finally, Trae209 pushes DocMD out of the open window and she screams bloody murder as she hits the grass below, which grows giant on contact and wraps itself around her body, sending jolts of electricity all through her. Rena gets up to watch this as it happens, but realizes that he missed the best bit, and so he pushes Trae209 out the window too, able to watch as he too is wrapped in giant blades of grass and electric shocked to death. "Awesome," Rena Charming smiles, looking to TV Aficionado who shakes his head. "What?" his son moans, "I was just having some fun. And I'd like to see the rebels try and get past that the next time they wanna break into my castle." "Think about how you're gonna punch through Rena's castle. And… let go!" Dlrgirl is telling Reginafan2626 at the same time, proceeded by him throwing a fireball out in front of himself and then summoning it back like a boomerang, deftly skilled. "Wow," Dlr utters, impressed, "You have really gotten the hang of this whole magic thing." "What can I say?" he shrugs, "I'm a fast learner." "Well you're equipped enough to defeat Rena Charming, I should think. You've certainly surpassed me in this short space of time." "I just wish it could all be over… I wanna end his reign of terror forevermore," Reginafan declares. "And I hope I've made your wish come true," the fairy smiles, "It's… sorta my job. And, since I've already taught you everything you need… I'm gonna have to bid you adieu." "You mean you won't be helping in the siege?" "I have other clients who need me," Dlr explains, "And besides, you should be fine on your own." He thanks her genuinely, before bidding her goodbye with a hug. She gives him a little salute, wishing him luck in his siege before flying off for home. Reginafan then heads through the trees where the rest of his miniature army is congregated, including Mary and UFO who stand at the back as the rebels rise to the attention of their leader. "As I'm sure you're all aware, I've been training in magic recently… and I'm proud to announce that it's finally strong enough to go up against Rena Charming. That is why we're going to be storming his castle at dawn!" The rebels cheer, and Reginafan adds, "Sleep well, my comrades, for tomorrow we approach the moat and—" "No!" Primadonna Girl calls out, now demanding the attention for herself. "What is it, my love?" Reginafan wonders. "No, you don't have to go in through the front. Rena Charming has enchantments in place to repel us." "Well how else do you suggest we get in?" Reginafan asks, confused, and finally she exclaims, "With this!" DisneyMeerkats wheels a covered up something out from behind a tree, then removing the tarp and revealing a large mirror. "A Hyperlink…" Reginafan2626 realizes, "How on Wikia did you get your hands on that?" Primadonna Girl smiles coyly at the question. We flash back to the previous day, where Prima and Mary are at the local marketplace, standing a covert distance away from it. "You can do it," Mary is assuring, "I believe in you." "You're right," Prima nods, "There's a Hyperlink in that marketplace and I'll be damned if my people don't get to use it." With a heavy heart, she uses a glamor spell on herself, with this having been the spell she's worked so hard to perfect. "How do I look?" she asks, now looking up at Mary. "Uh… like a little black boy…" the former maid replies, and Prima tells her, "Excellent - my proxy spell worked," before heading through the shoppers in her new disguise. She approaches a fancy looking tent where a gypsy woman is selling jewelry, as well as a heavily priced magical mirror. A Hyperlink. "M-ma'am…" Prima utters, catching the gypsy woman's attention, "M… my name is Emmanuel, and… I can't find my mommy and daddy. Will you help me look for them? They shouldn't be too hard to find… they're black." The gypsy woman appears to take pity on the child, sighing and nodding before exiting her tent, expecting him to follow. However, Prima just turns back into herself, placing her hands on the Hyperlink and using a few tiny leftover granules of magical green dust to teleport it and herself away. "I have my ways," Prima tells her husband, "And this thing is set to lead right into Rena Charming's dungeon. We can attack him from the inside!" Reginafan smiles widely at this, stating, "Rena's finally gonna die…" Rena stands with Liz and Joe in the present, heading into Faneuil Hall with Peep's book in tow. They stand in the center, despite being surrounded by people who don't notice them due to Rena's spell, and the former Admin is able to read the words as he waves his hand and, finally, the dimensional pocket opens. He is the first to head inside, followed by Liz as she draws her sword. Joe then takes the final step, and Jdg sees this as he too enters. Everyone begins to scream as they see the man with the scythe, and in order to get to the dimensional pocket he begins mindlessly slaughtering his way through the crowd. Joe, Rena and Liz, meanwhile, have found themselves within a cave-like setting, shocked by the magnitude of space which has been squeezed into nothingness. "Whoa…" Joe utters before ascending some nearby steps along with his father and ex-girlfriend, seeing all the Mantizoids frozen in position. However, as they take further steps forward, the giant bug creatures begin to slither out of hibernation, their pincers clacking, their claws sharpening and their wings buzzing. It's an awful sight, all of them waking up, and one of the ones on the front row soon flies up and bows before the trio, signifying that he and all his brethren are now under their servitude. "This was your plan?" Jdg asks, having shown up in the dimensional pocket, his scythe dripping with innocent blood as he laughs. "You…" Liz hisses, attempting to run at him with her sword, but this just makes him laugh even harder as he waves his free hand and causes her to go flying against the rocky walls. She falls to the floor unconscious, and Joe then orders to Mantizoids to attack; "Don't stop until he's dead!" The Mantizoid which flew up to greet them walks towards Jdg, its pincers flared, but Jdg just uses his scythe to stab the bug creature up its underbelly, killing it. "I have memories of watching that one murder these things," he explains as green blood mixes with the red that already adorns his scythe, allowing the big insect-like body to crumple to the ground. But Joe's order extended to all Mantizoids, and soon enough they all begin to hover up out of the pit they've been hibernating in for millennia. Jdg closes his eyes as they prepare to attack him… and then it happens. In a wave of magic which emanates out from inside him, every single Mantizoid becomes burnt to a crisp. Thousands, perhaps even millions, of gigantic bug creature screech horribly as they're all reduced to ash, and Joe and Rena watch in shock as it happens. Soon enough, all that remains in the pit is scorch marks, and Jdg smiles, turning to Joe and Rena. He's about to deal with them too, but then he jerks back in pain. Killing all those things at once really took it out of him, and now he's got to go. "I'll be seeing you in Storywik!" he exclaims before running away, heading out of the dimensional pocket. Joe and Rena find this odd, and the former soon turns to where all the Mantizoids used to be. "They're dead…" Joe utters, "They're all… dead." "That Bureau is so dead!" DisneyMeerkats exclaims at the crack of dawn, which serves as the rebel's cue. "Do I have to run through the plan again?" Reginafan2626 is asking his men, "Half of you will be heading through the Hyperlink and directly into Rena Charming's dungeon, sneak-attacking him from the inside. The other half, led by me, will be tackling his new enchantments, creating a diversion for those who went the other way and hopefully taking out a few Black Mods at the same time. Who's with me?!" The rebels cheers, and UFO asks Mary which way she'll be going. "Oh… I'm not gonna be a part of the siege," she reveals. "What?" he asks, confused. "I think we've put enough stories back on track," she explains, "And you don't really need me anymore anyway." "What are you saying? Of course I need you…" "No, you don't," she assures, "You have all the information you need to deactivate this Virus. When the time comes, I have faith that you will know what you have to do." "I don't understand, why can't you come with me…?" "Because I've spent too long in this realm," she explains, "Yesterday I watched a beautiful blonde woman turn into a little black boy and it forced me to realize that I have to get back to that normal world… I have to go back home, and help my friends before the Virus comes." "Before the Virus? I don't understand," UFO says, tearing up a little, "Don't leave me by myself…" "I'm sorry," Mary says, tearing up too as she gives him a hug, "Good luck, Jimmy. I really hope you find what you've been looking for. I hope Jennifer is out there somewhere." "I don't know what to say…" UFO utters, "I'm really gonna miss you, Mary." "And I'll miss you," she nods, "But this is goodbye." She proceeds to walk away as Reginafan summons everyone into positions. Half of his men begin running in formation to the castle, while Prima beckons the others toward the Hyperlink. UFO wipes his tearful eyes as Disney hands him a sword, and he sheathes it for the upcoming fight. He continues to wait in line for his turn to use the Hyperlink, and finally he goes through it, ending up in Rena Charming's dungeon with the other rebels, to the surprise of the Black Mods. A fight ensues. Reginafan2626, meanwhile, leads an army toward that enchanted grass. Rena sees them from the window, smiling as he expects them to be electrocuted by the magical plant… but Reginafan burns it all with his newfound magic, to Rena Charming's shock. "What's wrong, my love?" Lady Junky asks as she enters the room. "Nothing, dear," Rena Charming assures, "Just… we may have a few uninvited guests in a moment." UFO takes out his sword as he fights against the Black Mods in the dungeon, with some rebels making their way out of the dungeon and up through the castle. Reginafan's squadron fight their way through the castle as well, passing TV as they storm the throne room. Rockaboss growls from beside his master as Reginafan finds himself faced with his own daughter, as well as his arch nemesis. UFO just walks through the dungeons after the commotion has moved on. ImmaGleek watches curiously from her cell as he starts to approach. Liz wakes up in the Mantizoid pocket dimension, aided to her feet by Joe. "What happened?" she asks as she gets to her feet, and Rena tells her to look. She grows shocked when she sees the scraps of burnt Mantizoid body parts strewn about the huge pit, covering her mouth with her hand. "Jdg," Joe explains, "He…" "Killed them all?" "So it would seem," Rena adds. "I… I tried to help… I couldn't do anything, I…" she bemoans, but Joe tells her to never mind that for now. They just have to focus on how the hell they're going to get back to town. And then… the sound of buzzing. Curious, Rena pokes his head around the corner of the pit's opening, shocked by what he sees. "You guys are never gonna believe this," he says as he jumps into the pit, and they shrug to one another before jumping in after him, with Joe hurting himself a little on the five foot drop. And that's when he and Liz see what Rena saw. Three Mantizoids, alive and well. They were apparently able to escape Jdg's magic by remaining on the perimeter of the group, and Joe realizes, "They can be our secret weapon against Jdg…" "And our way home," Liz recalls. The three of them are next seen flying back to Storywik on the backs of the Mantizoids, unnoticed to those down below thanks to Rena's spell. "Come on," Joe hurries his Mantizoid, "Who knows what he's doing to Rachel…" Rachel continues to float there, blobs of blood in a lit-up tank, as Joanna watches her from outside, unable to enter the mansion thanks to Jdg's little protection spell. "Rachel…" the Blood Wiccan weeps as she looks at her bride's fate through the window, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to do something… right now… I'm pouring all that I can into getting this protection spell broken… and I need you to do the same. I don't know how magical you can be from where you are, but… I need your help. We're powerful together, remember?" Joanna continues to cry, more and more profusely, "The first time we combined our magic… we defeated… she who we vowed never to mention again… and now we need to use it… to defeat Jdg, and his magic. I believe… that our love… is strong enough to counteract his enchantment. You are Rachel Seer now; we are one, okay? So I need you to reach out with your magic. Break the spell! Hear my voice; break the spell! I love you so much, Rachel, I… I love you so much, and I've done so many bad things and I… I need you to be able to love me too. Because… sometimes… the foggiest visions have the most sparkling of outcomes… and… sometimes… the best wineglass… is chipped. You once told me how glorious our future could be… you can see the future, and I believe you will come out of this. So break the spell! Please, baby, help me break the spell! Break the—" Joanna collapses to the floor in tears, believing her words to be hopeless. And then… *''shatter''*. She watches as the door glows and the protection spell is taken away, and then she leaps to her feet in joy. She pushes the door open and runs into the living room, then using her magic to smash the giant lava lamp's glass and allowing Rachel to fall out in the form of blood. The former genie's form then rises from the red goop, and she's left lying there, breathing heavily and completely naked. "Oh, my God…" Joanna utters, quickly grabbing a table cloth and wrapping it around her wife to cover her dignity, "What did he do to you?" Rachel just cries as she hugs her love, and Joanna says that they should get out of there, helping Rachel to her feet and ushering her out the front door. As they slam it behind themselves, Jdg appears in a flurry of black smoke, seeing all the shattered glass and spilled water in Josh's mayoral living room. "That bitch got free?!" he yells, and, sensing his Messiah is home, Hero fan comes clankering into the room, tilting his head at the mess. "You didn't stop them?!" Jdg yells, then crumpling in pain. "Dammit!" he screeches, "I can't keep fluctuating like this… I need a way to properly sustain my magic!" At the same time, Joe, Rena and Liz fly their Mantizoids through the small hole in the town's mystical barrier, then going airborne through the town, loving the sensation of the wind through their hair; in this moment, they are not facing a villain, and they feel so terrifically free. And then… WHOOSH! A burst of light flies down from the sky, crashing right into Main Street and causing a gigantic crater to appear. "What the hell was that?!" Joe yells as he lands his Mantizoid, dismounting it along with the others in order to go inspect what just occurred. He, Rena and Liz approach the crater, shocked by what they see inside. "Natalia…?" Joe utters as he stares down at the unconscious body of MaryPierceLopez, with her having just made her grand return to Storywik, Maine. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Reginafan2626-Centric